


Shaved

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day December '11 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans in the dungeons with the shaving cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Pairing: Lily Evans/Sirius Black || Location: Dungeons || Element : shaving cream"

“Hey, Lils... Why do you have a can of shaving cream?”

“No reason. Hold still.”

“Hey! Keep that away from me!”

“Stop moving, Sirius!”

“You're attacking me with- ack, that tastes disgusting!”

“It wouldn't have gotten in your mouth if you'd held still.”

“Or if you'd back off, woman!”

“Oh stop being a baby.”

“Is that a razor?”

“Sure looks that way.”

“What are you- hey, I'm quite fond of my hair don't-”

“I'm sure it'll grow back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
